


Thanks, Princess.

by That_Ginger_004



Series: Bellarke One-Shots [15]
Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, I'm just gonna say it, Implied Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, PTSD Clarke, Previous Finn/Clarke, So yeah, You know what?, and I mean no way, cause there's no way, i guess, i just really like it, idk - Freeform, sort of angst, that Clarke would be okay with being called princess again, this is probably my favourite work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Ginger_004/pseuds/That_Ginger_004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clarke has trouble dealing with the ghost of Finn Collins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks, Princess.

**Author's Note:**

> So have you ever gotten that feeling where you wanna write something but you have no idea what to write?? That has been me for the last week. It's been terrible. But then earlier today I was scrolling innocently through Tumblr, and I came across this heartbreaking edit that had Finn and Clarke and the words 'Thanks, Princess' written across it, and I got this idea. So, thanks to a random Tumblr user who's URL I forgot to write down, this story was born.  
> In another completely unrelated note, I went sea kayaking when I was on holiday, and now because of that, my wrist is screwed up. I have to wear a brace for 3-4 months, and then possibly have surgery, and it hurts to do anything and it's basically a huge pain. Moral of the story, don't go sea kayaking with a weak wrist.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hoped you like it :) And as always, please comment any likes/dislikes or improvements. Thanks again for reading, and remember; Kayaking! Don't do it!

_“Thanks, Princess.”_

The words reverberate around her head, filling the silence of the night; cramming into the space between midnight and dawn. Previously, it had been one of her favourite times of the day - now, however, the long hours were filled with ghosts. Filled with Finn.

_“Thanks, Princess.”_

His laugh; his words; his touch; his lips; his dying breath. She gasps awake from her nightmares only to find that reality isn’t much better - her people are gone; kidnapped; probably dying. Raven; once her friend, now something far more painful. Her mother; oblivious of all she’s been through. Lexa; demanding; telling her that she’s strong - she couldn’t be further from the truth if she tried. Bellamy (oh God, _Bellamy_ ,); her strength; her love; so far from her grasp that sometimes it physically hurts her.

_“Thanks, Princess.”_

It’s all she can do to keep on moving. They forge a plan to get into Mount Weather after two days of no contact from Bellamy. (She ignores how her heart pounds in fear for him. _Love is weakness._ ) The plan is as strong as it can get, so they fix a date three days from then. _Three days._ Time enough to train, to strengthen their weak. (Time enough for him to die.)He’d have been there for one week. She desperately hopes that he’s okay. She needs him to be okay. She won’t be able to live with herself otherwise.

_“Thanks, Princess.”_

She still hears Finn in her dreams, still sees his haunted eyes, but now Bellamy has joined him. Their screams make an orchestra in her head; a lovely cacophony of sound rising above all other thoughts in her brain. She had to be strong for him, but she couldn’t think; she could barely breathe. Her face was strong; emotionless; but her mind drowning in thoughts of chaos and death.

_“Thanks, Princess.”_

The extraction goes as smoothly as it can, with minimal casualties on all sides. Bellamy is weak, confined to a bed for several days before he’s able to get up. He can’t look at her yet. She isn’t sure if she wants him too or not. She’s scared - scared to see the disgust on his face; scared to see his pain; scared to admit that it’s her fault; scared to hear his voice yelling at her; scared for so many things.

_“Thanks, Princess.”_

He’s back; he’s okay; but he can’t look at her. He doesn’t speak to her - he doesn’t speak to anyone (except Octavia, but even that took days). She finds solitude in the woods. She yells at the trees sometimes, and she sees Finn more than once. The ghosts, it seems, would never leave her.

_“Thanks, Princess.”_

He finds her one day. She’s sitting on the ground, her knees to her chest, her head resting on them, her nails digging into her palms. She’s screaming. Screaming and screaming and screaming, brain overflowing with words and lips and hands and laughter. His hand touches her shoulder, and she flips him to the ground before she even realizes it’s him. He holds up his hands in surrender, and his cracked lips form a sentence.

“Easy, Princess,”

She balks.

_“Thanks, Princess.”_

Her face pales, her hands shake, and then Finn is back, haunting her in full force like he had been not one moment ago. She runs. She finds a quiet place, far enough away from anything that she won’t be heard. And then she screams again.

_“Thanks, Princess.”_

Bellamy never calls her Princess again. She finds out later that he had asked Octavia what was wrong - the brunette just sighed and said; “Finn called her Princess.” Bellamy’s ghost fades away in time, after seeing him alive and healthy enough. Finn sounds lonely in her brain again.

_“Thanks, Princess.”_

He fixes her. Slowly, the way you might paint a masterpiece. Some days are better than others. Sometimes, she laughs and smiles and has fun with her friends. Other times, all she can do is curl in a ball and scream. He doesn’t give up on her though. He never even shows the slightest hint of it. Her nightmares become bearable; and the ghost stops pestering her waking hours.

_“Thanks, Princess.”_

The whisper becomes a mere breath of wind, and whilst Finn’s memory lives on in her mind, his ghost drifts away, and her grief slowly subsides. Bellamy is her rock, her saviour, and she leans more heavily upon him than anything else in her entire life. One day, after spending the afternoon hunting, she kisses him on the cheek. He looks at her, his face startled, his eyes bambi like. She smiles - if only to see him respond, and says; “Thanks, Bellamy,”

He just looks at her and laughs slightly, ruffling her hair with one enormous hand.

“Anytime, Clarke of the Sky People.” he teases, and she thinks that maybe, just maybe, things would be okay after all.

_“Thanks, Princess.”_

Finn is a memory, and the words are free.


End file.
